Rin the living yin and yang
by Sorryforthesuddenchange
Summary: (Years after the final Act. Rin never had to choose because she never stayed with Keade.) Rin is half god half demon. The kiss of her true mate will unseal her powers and restore her to her former glory. But what happens when Rin feels betrayed by him? Will it be happily ever after or another Romeo and Juliet tragedy.
1. Chapter 1 : The story begins

Years after the final Act. Rin never had to choose because she never stayed with Keade. Rin is half god half demon. The kiss of her true mate will unseal her powers and restore her to her former glory. What happens when Rin feels betrayed by him? Will it be happily ever after or another Romeo and Juliet tragedy.

Rin's age: 17

Sesshomaru's age: 900 in human years

Rin's and Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

Rin's P.O.V.

Chapter 1: The story begins

I've been living in Sesshomaru-sama's Castle for years now always under his protection. Don't get me wrong I'm forever grateful to my lord. However, lately I feel like in a past life I wasn't the one needing protection I was the giving it.

Ever since the day I turned 15, I've had dreams that I think might be some sort of hidden message. My mom would be the most powerful goddess there is and my father he was the last demon of the brown dog demon clan. I had lived in the heavens' with mom until she was killed by the others. After they murdered her they punished me for being born. My father was killed trying to protect me. But it only got worse from there; they would burn my demon half with their purification powers. What's more they beat me and beat me even when I cried, begged and pleaded for them to stop. Then it would end there.

For some reason my dreams have gotten more vivid these past couple of weeks. It's gotten to the point where Sesshomaru-sama even started waking me up because I would scream and sob all night. He would ask me if I was ok but I would brush it off and tell him it was the wolves' nightmare again. It was the only lie I that he couldn't see through.

I had been thinking about my dream all day and hadn't even noticed that I bumped into one of the maids in the hallway on my way to training with Kyoko sensei. I apologized to the maid reassuring her I was fine before continuing. I was wearing an outfit similar to Sango's but there was light armor covering my stomach and back and the armor was white.

 _I need to push my thoughts into the deepest recesses of my mind or I'll never make it to class without crashing into every servant that's in my way_ I thought before I almost bumped into another servant.

I finally made it to class without anymore incidents.

"Hi kyoko sensei I'm ready for my training I've been practicing like you ordered" I say happily.

"Great, did you bring omnyosaiga (omnyo sounds like Inyo)" A/N Omnyo means yin and Yang

Omnyosaiga is a gift I had gotten from Totosai when I turned 12. Totosai only makes swords for those who have power. I had asked him why I needed a sword for I am neither a priestess nor a demon. Being the secretive demon he is Totosai told me that I will know when the time comes. Since then I have practiced hard with it and even spared with a few of my lords men and women.

"Hai sensei" I reply

"Let's get started then"

I practiced with sensei and continued even after she left. When I looked at the sky realizing that diner would be served soon I went inside and asked a maid to have Natsu my personal servant , guard, and only friend join me at the bath house. Natsu is a stunning tiger demon with tan skin and one black strip on each check. She had the most gorgeous green eyes ever. She was the one of the few people who knows me really well.

Natsu like always used her demonic abilities and met up with me seconds after I summoned her. The moment Natsu looked at me I could tell she wasn't happy with me. I think I know why she might feel that way. The walk to the bath house was awkwardly silent. We got there quickly undressed and slipped in the hot spring.

When we began to scrub ourselves with the smooth stone Natsu turned around and gave me a disappointed look.

"When are you going to tell him Rin?"

"Tell who what Natsu" I said looking away

"Rin you know exactly what I'm talking about" Natsu paused took a deep breath and continued "Why are you doing this. The dreams are only getting worse. You could be in serious danger if that woman comes after you. Rin, please tell Sesshomaru the truth."

"Why would a woman who looks exactly like me want to kill me?" I asked softly.

"I don't know Rin, just tell Sesshomaru please."

Natsu tried to reason with me but I wasn't having it.

"For the last time the answer is no. Speak of this again to me or anyone else I will cut all ties I have with you. Do I make myself **clear**?" I stated coldly giving her Sesshomaru's signature look

"Yes _My Lady_ " Natsu spat with anger in her voice.

I got out of the water very angry…with _myself_. I couldn't blame Natsu at all because I knew she was right. I will never stop having the same dream and I know it will only get worse. So why did I lash out at her like how I did when she was only looking out for me like a friend would do.

I made it to my room and quickly got dressed in a light green kimono that has orange and white flower decorating on it. I put on my white socks then my sandals. I brushed my hair and let it cascade down my back and stop slightly above my waist. I looked at myself in the mirror making sure my cleavage wasn't showing. Approved with my attire I walk out the room towards the dining room.

I walk into the dining room and take my seat near Sesshomaru and tell everyone hello. Then in came Hideaki giving me a playful smile. Hideaki is well built and strong. He is also a lion demon like Natsu but had 2 stripes on each check. Natsu and Hideaki are madly in love with one another it's obvious that they are. But like Inuyasha and Kagome they are totally oblivious to each other. But Hideaki is a little of a flirter.

"Rin my beautiful princess" Hideaki said smoothly

I blush and look down at my plate when I hear a low growl coming from Sesshomaru. I look at him and give him a bright smile filled with love and admiration. Yes, I have loved Sesshomaru-sama for a while now and I wish could be his mate. I know my love is unrequited for my lord hates humans and mating me would go against everything he says even though I'm an exception.

I eat quietly, listening to all the tales and stories the warriors' have to tell. When I finished diner I excused myself and got up to leave. I feel a pair of hands grab my arm tightly yet gently. I don't even have to look to know who it is.

"I'll be ok Sesshomaru-sama" I say softly not looking at him.

I walk quickly and before I know it I'm already in my room changing into my sleeping yukata. Before I went into bed I prayed that I would have a happy dream once again. Crawling into bed I fall asleep instantly.

A/N

I am new to writing fanfic please don't judge me

I will try to update every two weeks but things might get in the way because of school, family, and techinical difficulties

Don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2 : The dream

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru's P.O.V. (After Rin Leaves for bed)

Tuning out everyone I think of Rin as she leaves.

All I see are images of her smiling face, it really irritates me that she of all the people I come across she has my attention. I can't believe I didn't leave her in a human village. The power Rin holds over me it's absolutely sickening. It hurts me to say this but she has tamed my inner beast, she might be the one. A dark voice starts chuckling and I already know it's my inner beast laughing because of my confession.

(A/N Sesshomaru and his inner beast is talking in Sesshomaru's head)

' **Finally you get it she is ours'**

'She is human I will never mate a human.'

' **Yes you will she is our mate, she is the one we have been looking for. The one who we were created for, our other half. Mating season started days ago now's the perfect time to mate her '**

'Rin will never be bedded by me, bear my mark, or carry my pups! I will not have half-breeds, for pups. And humans they are weak, selfish, repulsive, creatures never meant to walk this earth. Rin is… is an' I hesitate not able to finish my sentence.

' **Say it she is a weak, selfish, repulsive creature. We both know that's a lie! Rin, our Rin, is strong, selfless, attractive, graceful, and loving. Do us both a favor and'**

I cut my inner demon off 'NEVER will I ever mate her, she is human so stop wasting your time. She could die so easily from a little I will only mate the demon made for me. So why don't you do us both a favor and don't speak of Rin being my mate ever again'

Before my inner beast can retaliate I hear ear shattering screams that can only belong to Rin. I walk to her room shocked at what I see. Rin is poised feet above her bed, curled up in a ball screaming and crying. I walk towards her and seem to be stopped by a barrier only a spiritual leader can put up. It is so strong I can only get within 2 feet of her.

Only when Rin stopped screaming the barrier went down and she finally floated back onto her bed. Her breathing pattern and her heart beat tells me she's still sleeping. But why was Rin floating in the air with a barrier put around her she has no spiritual powers because spiritual people have small traces of god like blood. The smell of the blood pumping through her veins is purely human, so how can she have powers like that it's not possible. Is it?

I snap out of my thoughts and go to my sleeping quarters. I am a powerful demon, after I became an adult in demon terms I stopped sleeping. But before I go to bed I tell Jaken to prepare for a celebration. The celebration is for Rin, it's her 18 birthday. The day she becomes of age to pick her own suitors. The time I wish would never come.

Rin's P.O.V (A/N Rin's dream)

 **I'm wearing a blue hakama top with light pink sakura flowers and dark pink hakama pants. I'm six years old running to my mom with demonic speed crying my eyes out. I jump into her arms, burying my head into her chest. Mom is wearing a pure silk white kimono**

 **I screech "Mom they hate me, they want me dead"**

 **Mom takes a deep breath and thinks things over before stating "Honey they do not, they are afraid of what you are capable of. I see your future, Rin, you're the one making a difference when all the gods and goddesses cannot do anything but guide people and watch!" she pauses and softly says " Rin you are adored by all you meet. You're even happily mated and have wonderful children. Rin… it will get better, I** _ **promise**_ **."**

 **I smile really big and start laughing. We play until the day ends for I am worn out and need rest**

 **The scene ends in a blinding light and all of a sudden I find myself alone, in the DARK.**

" _ **Rin."**_

" **Who's there" I yell into the darkness looking everywhere**

" _ **Rin I don't have much time."**_

 **My 'mom' appears out of nowhere wearing a beautiful white gown.**

" **Who are you and what do you want?!" I scream**

" _ **Rin all of your dreams are your memories. I am your real mother the one that you only see in your dreams. After I died they sealed your powers and memories away and put you in a human womb. Rin the only way to unseal your powers is find your soul mate. When you do you must kiss him and your powers will awaken. Believe me Rin…"**_

" **No you're lying." I softly say, cutting her off.**

' _ **My dearly beloved daughter trust me I am telling the truth. You already know who he is you love him already.'**_

 _ **Before I could think about whom this man might be bright light appears. Other gods and goddesses break through the bright light. And they all look me dead in the eyes with disgust and hatred**_

" _ **Little bastard" spoke one of them spoke "I am Akihiro the leader of the gods. The one that killed your parents and performed your special ceremony of 'acceptance'." Akihiro smiled evilly**_

" _ **What are you talking about" I ask with an edge in my voice but I'm actually afraid to find out what it is.**_

" _ **I seem to have forgotten we took away your memories, since they have been partially unsealed I will give you a birthday present from me to you." He all but boomed**_

 _ **Akihiro shot a bright blue light at me. It was absorbed into my body and I started pulsing (A/N like how Inuyasha pulses when he turns human/half demon/demon). There was an intense pain in my head, I started to float incased in a pure blue light. I started to cry because the pain was unbearable. Then my memories hit me, they all came flooding back. My memories were awful**_

" _ **Aaaahhh!" I screamed as I tried to clutch my head but I was immobilized, like I was being held in place by invisible hands.**_

 _ **Before I know it the pain is over and I fall back down. I'm alone again.**_

 **(A/N end of dream)**

I wake up in a pool of sweat. My dreams still fresh in my mind. And to my astonishment I have memories of all the things I thought was false. So I am the so called freak that half demons don't even accept. I'm the outcast in all 3 worlds.

Finally I decide to open my eyes and look around my room. Natsu's above me with a big grin on her face. She looks like she can barely hold her excitement.

"Yes Natsu, what is it?" I ask groggily while I'm slowly sitting up on my bed

"It's your birthday silly. That's today my Rinny winy" Natsu chirps happily

I look away because I feel my eyes sting with tears. I know Natsu can smell my tears with her sensitive nose. Almost everything about me is a lie. The only thing that is true is my birthday, the time that comes one year that I looked forward to before _they_ took everything away from me.

"Rin" Natsu whispers

I jumped off the bed crying. I held Natsu like my life depended on it. She tried to comfort me as best as she could but I only cried harder. As she held me in her arms I told her ever everything from my memories to my dream. I was just to tell her the most important part of my dream but Sesshomaru-sama walks in.

I could hear Akihiro's voice in my head 'Tell him the truth about who you are, _BASTARD'_


	3. Chapter 3 : I can't keep it a secret any

Chapter 3: I can't keep it a secret anymore

Sesshomaru's P.O.V. (Before Rin wakes up)

"Pathetic! How are you supposed to defend my land when you look like pups getting swords for the first time in your life?" I shout at my soldiers on the training field.

I train with my soldiers every morning but I'm too advanced for them to pose a threat to me. After I perfectly mastered my sword Bakusaiga I have achieved more power. My senses have enhanced. I heal much faster, run faster, I can teleport, shoot energy blasts at people, put up barriers, heal people, shoot a bean of electricity from my mouth in my true from and also my true form has become bigger. The only 2 people who can actually put up a fight with me are Inuyasha and Hideaki. I let my demonic aura flare out searching for my sparring partner only to find him behind me.

With a sword pointed to me casually Hideaki said "Sesshomaru-sama I challenge you to a duel."

His reply was my sword clashing with his. Everyone moved out the way for fear of being injured during our intense training session. Hideaki charged at me first. I leaped into the air shooting small energy blasts at. He dodges all of my attacks and we bolt at each other head on. With inhuman speed we clashed swords while landing a few kicks and punches here and there. Assaulting him with my energy blasts again, he started to get cocky because I don't land an attack. Catching Hideaki off guard I use my poison whip to knock him off his feet. Teleporting in front of my opponent, sword pointed at his throat I smirk.

"It seems you need more training Hideaki, you seem to be weaker than usual" I arrogantly say

"No, Sesshomaru-sama you have somehow gotten stronger." He laughs "I can barely keep up with you. It took almost all I had to avoid all your blasts"

My nose scrunches up since its being assaulted by tears. Following the scent of tears I wound up face to face up with Rin's room. Natsu is in there too most likely trying to console Rin. I walk in Rin's room to see her crying in Natsu's arms.

(Rin's P.O.V)

I jumped off the bed crying. I held Natsu like my life depended on it. She tried to comfort me as best as she could but I only cried harder. As she held me in her arms I told her ever everything from my memories to my dream. I was just to tell her the most important part of my dream but Sesshomaru-sama walks in.

I could hear Akihiro's voice in my head 'Tell him the truth about who you are, _BASTARD'_

I chose to ignore Akihiro thinking he might leave me alone.

"Rin why were you crying?" Sesshomaru demands

' _ **You**_ think you can ignore  me.' I anger him more by staying silent 'I guess we will be doing this the hard way' and with the snap of his fingers he was gone

Before I can answer Sesshomaru-sama my head starts pounding and intensifies with every step he takes. I clutch my head and try to hold my pain in. I moan and he stops for a moment, and then continues with more urgency. Sesshomaru is yards away from my bed but the pain still is unbearable. I scream in pain. He uses his demonic speed to approach me quickly and reaches out a hand towards me. I feel like my heads being smashed into a tree repeatedly.

"Please!" I yell "Get away from me" a gasp and scream again "you are the source of my pain" I cry. Sesshomaru's eyes widen from my accusation. Using his demonic speed he is by the door in seconds. The pounding goes away immediately. I sit up again, not even bothering to try and stand because I know it won't work.

'Ok Akihiro I will tell him' I say in my head. I could hear him laugh at my submission

"Sesshomaru I have something I need to tell you" I say while looking away "Natsu you too."

Looking them in the eyes, I decide to tell him about the dreams I've had (A/N not including the one she had last night). Holding back the tears in my eyes I continue.

"Sesshomaru, Natsu I want you to know I truly am sorry" I pause take a deep breath and tell them "I am not human, I know what you're thinking the blood in my veins is purely human. The truth is I am a half breed. I'm not like Inuyasha, yes my father was the last of the brown demons, but my mother is a god." A tear slowly trickles down my face "The gods tricked me into sealing my powers after they killed my parents. I'm actually 893 years old, my birthday is the only thing they that isn't fake." I look at my hand on my lap and clench them as I feel the tears run down my face.

There was a heavy tension in the air. They looked at me like I was insane, and I didn't blame them either for not thinking there was seriously something wrong with me.

I hear that all too familiar chuckle again.

'Seems as though they don't believe you bastard. Let me help you with that Rin, allow me to borrow your body since it can contain my aura' He snaps his fingers and I lose control of my body.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

Rin must be crazy why would she think that she is half demon, half god. Surely all the sun she gets must be getting to her. I have to put an end to this madness before she loses her sanity. My thoughts are interrupted as my ears pick up a sound. _Bump, Bump. Bump, Bump._ I look at Rin as she pulsates and her eyes glaze over. Then she gets encased in a bright blue light and she rises in the air.

Her voice takes on a masculine quality.

"Ah, lord Sesshomaru of the western lands it is a _**pleasure**_ to meet you" Rin said in disdain "I am Akihiro, leader of the Gods. Sadly I am here to tell you Rin is a half breed. My intended, her mother mated a demon." He chuckles darkly "Oh, and not just any demon but the last brown dog demon. And she gave life to this vile beast that will never be accepted by humans, gods or demons, not even by half breeds like your brother."

"Rin is accepted by us, Akihiro." Natsu says confidently.

"Really because if we never sealed her powers and banished her to the human realm she wouldn't have been accepted. I can see different outcomes in the future. In all not one of you accepted her. Plus the fact that she has killed many demons, including tiger and dog demons might persuade you to think otherwise."

"Rin would never kill unless it was for self-defense that I'm sure of."

He chuckled and raised a hand emitting a blue light

"Permit me to show you."

 **Flashback (From Rin's P.O.V.)**

' **Demons are creatures not meant to walk this earth and must be killed. ' I thought stoically**

 **Wearing a plain white battle kimono I descend in the human realm facing a herd of demons. There were 7 of them, two were onies, three were onikumas, one was a tiger demon, and the other was a satori. I draw out my father's sword Omnyosaiga and leave my mother's sword Shizensaiga (pronounced like she and Zen put together means nature) on my sash. I'm in front of the demons in a fighting stance waiting for them to make a move. Then they lung at me.**

 **The first to attack was the onies as they tried to crush me but I decapitated them both with my spiritual whip. The next one to attack was the onikumas who circled around me. Looking around me I decide to use mother's sword and put my father's sword away.**

 **Laughing I say "Nice try. Reito bureku!"**

 **The bears were consumed by ice and destroyed into ice crystals. The satori was next to try and strike me but I was too fast I met her halfway and ran my hand threw her chest and ripped out her heart. Squeezing her heart until she turns to dust I look at my last opponent, the tiger demon.**

 **He was handsome tall and built but not overly built. The tiger demon had 1 gold stripe on each cheek.**

" **Well, well what do we have here?" He sniffed the air and growled "You are a disgrace to all races you half-breed you don't deserve to live. Half demon and half** _ **god**_ **blood makes me sick to my stomach"**

" **I know it sickens me sometimes but that's why I'm here to rid the world of demons so no more mistakes are born." I said with no emotion**

" **That ends here I promise you that" he said transforming into his true form of a massive gold tiger with black stripes and misty grey eyes.**

 **Charging at me he snaps his jaw but I zip through the sky sheathed in a pink light. I transform into a humongous brown dog. In mere moments I already have the tiger's neck in my jaw breaking his neck, killing him instantly.**

 **Flashback Ended (A/N Switching to Sesshomaru's P.O.V)**

"Do you believe me now your highness?" Akihiro said

"Yes we believe you Akihiro" Natsu whispered pain and betrayal evident in her voice

"I must take my leave now. You will have your half-breed back"

Rin fell on her bed. Passing out from the exhaustion of being possessed for that long. Now that I know what she really is I feel like a fool for even reviving her from the dead. Rin had us all fooled from the start and now, for once in my life, I don't know what to do

A/N

Reitō burēku- Frozen Break in Japanese Satori – An ape-like creature that can read minds. Oni – The classic Japanese demon. It is an ogre-like creature which often has horns. Onikuma \- Bear yokai

Let me just start of by saying thank you to my followers so far cause to be honest I didn't think I would have any followers at all

and Don't forget to review Bye! ;P

I didn't get to update because I was grounded

I have a little problem with mouthing off on people.

so to make up for it i will give one lucky winner a summary for their own fanfic yeah

All you have to do is guess 1 of the 4 lucky numbers i got and you will win a summary of your shipping choice


	4. Chapter 4 : The plan

Chapter 4:

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I decided to wait for Rin to wake up before I come to a decision to her fate for deceiving everyone for her own personal amusement. While I'm seething my inner demon doesn't have any issues with her being half demon and half god if anything he is happy.

(A/N Sesshomaru and his inner beast is talking in Sesshomaru's head)

'Why are you so happy that she is half demon and half god inner demon?'

'I was worried about her being assassinated after we mate but now that I know she's not human, I know she can defend herself better than before' he explained

'1: We aren't mating her and 2: Why and how would we get her powers back' I countered

'Maybe if we mate with Rin her powers will reawaken, it won't hurt to try'

'How many times will I tell you I will not mate Rin? I despise her for being half god, she makes my brother seem less filthy then he is. Mating her would make me worse than father; I will not succumb to the salacious I feel towards her.'

'You think all we feel is lust for her, no we both love her and you know it.'

'Stop this infuriating talk about mating. All you attempts are in vain because it will never happen'

'Fine I will stop talking about us mating Rin but remember this: Don't come to me for advice that regards Rin' and with those last words my inner demon let me be.

(Rin's P.O.V. at Midnight)

(Unconscious dream like state)

I'm on the ground, alone, cold, and naked, with nothing but darkness surrounding me. Then I hear a silky voice I would know anywhere.

"Rin, let's go"

I look up ahead to see my lord blanketed by white light slowly walking away from me. I fly up to my feet and a beautiful white kimono materializes on my body. Then I run with all my might until I'm side by side with my lord, smiling brightly at him. He stops and looks at me with worry stirring in his brilliant gold eyes and whispers "Rin it's time to wake up"

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama" I reply

(Dream like state over she's now waking up)

Uhh my head hurts. My eyes slowly flutter open trying to adjust to the tickle of light seeping into the room from a window. I can't see anything because it's too dark but I can feel someone's demonic aura near me. Trying to get up is not an option considering how weak I am.

"Sesshomaru-sama, how long have I been out"

"Two days"

"Rin"

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama" I say hesitantly

"Explain yourself " He demanded

Sighing I start to tell him what happened months before my acceptance ceremony. I tell him of the pain and suffering I went through my entire life. The death of both my parents which led to my ultimate downfall. I even tell him of the demons I've killed which there's so many that I can't keep count.

"Even though I have killed demon of many kinds and classes, I only did it to please the other gods I lived with but I realized something" I say stopping to take a breath "I realized the moment you feel you have to prove your worth to someone is the moment to absolutely and utterly walk away"

"Hn" is all he says before he starts to leave.

"Sesshomaru-sama please wait" he stops and looks back at me slightly "Do you hate me know? I only ask because I know of your distaste for half-breeds and the fact I've killed other dog demons."

Sesshomaru without hesitating states "I could never harbor such ill emotions towards you" then he walks out of my room without stopping or looking back. I watch him leave and close the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts

Staring at the ceiling I wonder how I will find my mate so I can leave this palace at once and never look back. Even though Sesshomaru-sama claims he could never hate me I have my doubts about that when my true colors start to show. Still the plan can't work if I don't find out who my mate is and kiss them to break the seal. Then it hits me: I can have a ball that will introduce me to men from all over and the one I have a connection with might be the one. I'm of age now with plenty of suitors which, one could be my mate, so this could either work in my favor or end horribly. Now for the hard part; asking Sesshomaru to hold a ball for me.

Now how would I go about asking my lord such a question? He hates it when I get love letters from my suitors professing their undying love for me, and how beautiful I am. To be honest I don't see anything beautiful about me, I look like any other human but I'm constantly told how my looks rival that of a demoness's. The point is how he would react to me willingly wanting to meet them considering the fact he gets infuriated when I get love letters.

I ponder on that last thought before someone comes in with a tray with food. I look to the door and see Natsu with her head hung low so her bangs cover her eyes. She walks over to me slowly and hesitantly almost like if she afraid to be near me. She helps me sit up and spoon feeds me soup in complete silence. When I finish eating I look away from Natsu.

"Spit it out" I whisper

"How could you Rin, you killed your own kind and then some." Her words were like ice gradually spreading through my body slowly creeping towards my heart.

"I see"

"Your mother is a god and you father is a dog demon. The creation of lovers never meant to meet." She stated

"Ok I get it you hate me now" I say stonily

"I would never hate you but I'm upset with you! The worst part of it all is that you didn't even tell me!" She yells

Eyes wide I whip my head in Natsu's direction there's a smile on my face as I look at her. I jerk off the bed into her arms almost knocking her off her feet.

I think her words over just a tad and decide she must know of my plan. Where friends we can't keep secrets from each other and we should always be there for one another. I let her go giving her a serious look meaning this is important. I tell her of my master plan to find my mate leaving out the fact that this is just a hoax so I can flee and never return.

"Rim I will help you with this plot but there is one question I have to ask. Why do you want to mate all of a sudden"

I sort of tell her the truth to my real motives behind my mating interest. "I desire the connection of a mate, the love I need." I state with a blush. "You kind of know what that is like, since you are going through it with general Hideaki my naughty little Natsu." Now it is Natsu's turn to blush.

Natsu had complex look on her face as she thought my situation over.

She sighed "Honestly the only way to go about this is to ask him upfront without showing any signs of weakness or hesitation in your decision to have the ball held so early."

"You're wright like always, I should approach this like I do during meetings Concerning human village welfare." I state "Calm, collected, and persuasive."

Natsu unleashes a powerful victory roar "Now that's a plan that will be that will definitely work. I know you can conquer this difficult task!" she was in the most awful triumphant pose ever.

I couldn't help it. I started to laugh uncontrollably she looked hilarious in that position. I laughed so hard to keep from falling I had to hold my side and bend over struggling to stay balanced. Glancing up I my eyes meet hard icy ones, which to Natsu's dissatisfaction made me laugh harder. Looking up again I seize my laughter, her eyes being colder than before.

"I think you should head to bed now, don't you think so Rin?" Natsu whispered in a deathly calm voice.

Jumping I spring into bed nodding my head the entire way. She sends me a spine chilling smile as she closes the door. I know of the discussion that approaches tomorrow with my lord. Even though I should have had a hard time falling asleep I don't.

That's a rap

A/N

I obviously have horrible time keeping

So I am no longer trying to update every 2 weeks

I'm sorry


	5. Chapter 5 : Why

Chapter 5: Why

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V )

I walk to the training field bent on getting Rin's presence out of my mind. I order most of my men to attack me with all they've got with the intention of injuring me badly so that I at least have a challenge. They of course are no match for me and only seem able to make me irritated with the fact that they haven't given me a scratch. I take down my men one after the other.

I'm still taking down my men when my nose is assaulted by the most intoxicating scent I've ever smelt. Tsubaki flowers and honey with a pinch of spice. (Tsubaki flowers are red camellia) I snap my head in Rin's direction mesmerized as I watch her walk in a deadly yet alluring manner in her skin tight battle suit. It seems as though I am not the only one who is enchanted by her movements for I can smell the arousal my men have for Rin. For some odd reason my inner demon doesn't like the idea of other people lusting over Rin, and for once I agree. She walks over towards me, a seductive looking smirk on her face.

"My lord I would like to have a private conversation with you." Rin voiced

A nod from me was her only answer.

"Then I shall take my leave, call me when you are ready"

My men starred at Rin as she left their arousals heightening. I growled at my men followed by a drawn out bark letting them know in inu that this display of weakness is unacceptable. To bad the don't speak inu then they would have understand that they are dead. Giving them my famous your dead smile I run at them with my poison whip. The scent of fear rolling off them immediately replaced the scent of arousal. Why they are afraid beats me they now I will not kill them.

(Rin's P.O.V )

I walk to my room and change into one of my favorite kimonos. It is midnight blue with pink sakura petals stitched here and there. When I looked at it before I thought it was beautiful but now with my memories back it reminds me off the time I first transformed into my true form. It was in the garden at my father's castle at Midnight near the sakura trees surrounding the pond. How I wish I could go back, I miss my parents terribly. My family is dead both mortal and immortal.

"Rin milord has requested your presence in his study for some unknown reason" My thoughts as always are disrupted. "Honestly why your still here and not in a human village is beyond me." Jaken yelled. His words hit a nerve there, however emotions like that will not be shown in my expression only in my actions. I smile innocently at him as walk towards the door. Jaken visibly paled. "What is wrong you look sick **master Jaken** " Kicking him when I reach the door, he hits a wall and falls unconscious

"Oh dear Jaken I am sorry" I said feigning concern

Now back to my thoughts. Yes I do miss both of my families but I will have one of my own soon enough. With my mate far away from this castle and its residents. _Bam!_ Great Rin, face plant into the wall around the corner from the study. Why must destinations appear quicker when you are in thought? Also why do I knock into everything when I am? I curse under my breath as I get to his study chamber

"Rin" I walk inside and sit down. He stares at me for what seems like forever, but is merely a few moments. He slight raises an eyebrow indicating I have his attention. Banishing all emotions I tell Sesshomaru-sama. "I want a ball held in my honor to meet with suitors around the area. During this ball I will pick a handful of worthy males to court me. One of them is to become my mate. However for precautionary measures I want it held 5 days in a row to give every one there a chance."

Sesshomaru's demonic aura flared for a second before he composed himself. "No" he simply states.

 _Are you kidding me! You arrogant, selfish, bastard._ I thought. Why must he deny me this. "Why Sesshomaru-sama" I demanded. I was met by silence. "Why" again no answer. "Will you please answer me" no response "Milord" I said softly on deaf ears. I finally lost it and I snapped. "Why Sesshomaru-sama!" I all but screamed knowing that his ears would hurt.

It seemed he snapped too "Why! Because you will not go around whoring yourself for men! Do I make myself clear Rin!" I got up and slapped him.

"Of course you do. Cause that's exactly what I am a whore just like the service maids you bed!" silence "Coming here was a mistake, never mind" I bowed turned away and calmly walked out. I walked to the training field numbly putting on my battle attire. Grabbing Omnyosaiga I search for one of the new recruits. Closing off my emotions I asked for one of the men to have a sparring match with me. We draw swords, him with attention to train, and me out for blood. I attacked him mercilessly aiming for all his weak spots. Honestly if it were not for his demonic abilities he would have died. After thoroughly kicking his behind I head to my room

My maids dress and serve me food before I kindly thank them and rush them out. Looking out the window I see it's still light out. Going in a chest in the corner of the room I grab a bracelet Kagome gave me that hides my scent and put it on. Packing a bag with bathing material, Omnyosaiga, and snacks I run to the stables. Taking Ah-un I flew to my happy place, were I can truly be free. The place that I can be me, and be by me alone. As sad as it sounds it the way I like it.

The only person who knows about it is Natsu, she is my personal servant and best friend. It is a field of flowers surrounded by trees, with a pond near by with beautiful koi fish. It's far from the castle but not too far. When I see it I jump off Ah-un and plopped myself in the middle of the field finally letting my emotions out. Tears silently fall down my face, as I try to rid myself of todays awful events but his words keep plaguing my mind.

 _"Why! Because you will not go around whoring yourself for men! Do I make myself clear Rin!"_

Yes you do I am a whore because I am a half breed, a hybrid, and should act as a disgraceful thing. I haven't even realized that I was crying myself to sleep until Ah-un rubbed me with his nose. Sighing I fly back towards the castle and make a quick stop at a hot spring to clean up. When we make it back home I go straight to bed ignoring everyone and everything.

( Sesshomaru's P.O.V )

 _"Why! Because you will not go around whoring yourself for men! Do I make myself clear Rin!"_

I was out of line. I shouldn't have said that but something inside me broke when she mentioned courting. So why did I refuse he request, it's not my decision to make. Why did I react so?

( Sesshomaru talking to inner demon )

'Inner demon do you know why I reacted that way with Rin'

 **'I have no idea why'** he replied innocently

'Lies, I want the truth'

He sighed **'Listen I am not tell supposed to tell you anything regarding Rin, as much as it pains me to do so, you need to learn'** he chided gently

I scuffed 'Who are you to scold me, Sesshomaru lord of the Western lands!'

 **'You truly are ignorant aren't you'** he chuckled **'We are the same person, I am basically your instincts that guide you, I am a part of you'**

'Why do you…'

 **'Have to leave so suddenly I have business to attend to, bye'** he left me alone, and angry. Angry was little to describe how I feel. I was furious, my claws were itching to rip anything apart, I was lusting for blood. All because I couldn't handle the fact Rin wanted a mate. She wanted to leave me.

A/N

Sorry for not posting in a while i honestly have no good ecuse so i apologize for the wait.

Sorry


	6. Chapter 6 : Inner beast

Chapter 6: Inner Beast

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V )

2 days later…

Today I am going to seek Rin out I have given her time to cool down after the whole ' _mating_ ' incident. Using my nose I sniff her out and find her training by herself. As I walked closer she tensed up. She turned around without looking me in the eyes and walks past me while avoiding skin contact.

"Rin" She turns around "Look at me" She looks at me but her eyes are filled with malice. As I reach out to her I say "Rin I…" Rin jumped back from my touch almost instinctively. She was glaring at me, burning me with her eyes. "Milord don't touch me. You shouldn't touch a mere whore unless you are going to _fuck_ her. But I know my lord couldn't do that to a human even if she is the last women on earth " She said sadistically. Words died in my throat, how was I supposed to answer that. Rin smirked seeing I had no response and left the training field.

I was just standing there. After a while I decide going to go after her but Natsu stopped me. "My lord Rin has ordered me to tell you this she doesn't want to be near you because not only is it unbearable to be near you but it is bad for the lord to be in the presence of a half-breed whore" Natsu sighed "She also said if you don't believe me she can tell you that herself"

 _'What? Does she really hate to this extant'_ I thought. "Fine". If that's what she wants I will not deny her. But why do I feel wounded? There is no injury, yet the pain is insufferable. Why is that so?

( Sesshomaru talking to inner demon )

 **'Still haven't realized the consequences of your actions. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. If only you would come to terms with the inevitable'** he said softly

'What is it that I have to come to terms with, huh?'

 **'Listen you will understand in the future when… when it happens. So I have one question.'** His next sentence was said with annoynce **'Why is the reason Rin is so irritated at us, was it something you said?'**

 _"Why! Because you will not go around whoring yourself for men! Do I make myself clear Rin!"_

I couldn't answer him **'My, my, look at what you have done. Honestly It pains me to say this but she should be allowed to have the ball. Now before you jump to conclusions, yes I still want her for a mate, but I think you should let her do as she pleases.'**

I couldn't stop myself 'No ball will be held'

 **'Then Rin will hate us. If only I had enough power to take control for a while, then we wouldn't have been in this position.'** He sighed

'Shut up and don't come back'

'Your wish is my command, but know you will come to regret this'

( Rin's P.O.V )

"Natsu you will be sleeping in my room from now on"

I was in my room with Natsu. She nodded her head and went to get her few personal belongings, while I got a futon to put in my room. It was quite spacious. Had enough room to hold a small meeting. But that is beside the point. The reason Natsu is in my room is because I don't want him near me. He might be strong but Natsu can hold her own, giving me enough time to run away if he tries anything.

 _"Why! Because you will not go around whoring yourself for men! Do I make myself clear Rin!"_

Why won't he stop taunting me. I want to cry so bad, but showing emotions is a weakness, so I only get to cry in the confinements of my happy place. I close the door and hop into bed letting my heart weep. Tears poured from my eyes until no more could.

Maids came in to get me for dinner, only to be ignored. They gave me my bath after I ate in my room. It was like I wasn't even there. I knew exactly what they were doing but I was hollow, numb, couldn't react to anything.

Even looking out the doors of my balcony was hard for me. When I looked up I saw the moon and thought of him. I just got more emotional. So I went into my room and let the darkness in my heart consume me.

(Natsu's P.O.V)

When I came back into my lady's room she was sleeping. So I decided to go to bed too.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Rin screamed, making me jump out of my sleep. She was still sleeping but her heart beat started picking up. Pushing myself up I walk to the edge of her bed. I peer at her face to see that it was contorted. Her eyes shot open, her once beautiful, sparkling, brown eyes are now blood red.

I wasn't prepared for what came next. At first I was being pushed back by the force of the demonic aura emitting off of her, then I was burned by spiritual energy.

Rin got up growling, and started swiping her claws wildly. I ran out of the room, trying to get away from her, but it was futile. Rin caught up to me. We fought each other, while I was struggling she had no problem. I couldn't even touch her. She was just too fast and strong for me, I couldn't fight back. Blood was running down my arms. I was tired, at this rate I might pass out from loss of blood and exhaustion.

"Rin, you have to fight whatever it is that is controlling you!" Tears were rolling down my face.

My feet gave way and I fell backwards. She smirked and licked her blood soaked claws. Then she ran at me but just before she could get to me Sesshomaru-sama appeared.

Rin stopped dead in her tracks. "Sesshomaru-sama" she growled

"Stop this Rin" Sesshomaru demanded.

She growled again "Oh come on my lord can't this whore have a little more fun"

She kept swiping her claws, but he dodged all the attacks.

"Rin" He said more forcefully

Rin changed tactics. She was kicking and punching now. I was shocked, she was actually hitting him. The attacks became faster, and more unorthodox. Sesshomaru used his poison whip. He was getting her at first but Rin counterattacked and used her spiritual whip on him. They were equally matched, they both couldn't beat the other.

Rin's was starting to stagger.

"I hate you! You asshole, you put small amounts of poison in my body so that I wouldn't kill me but I would make me sluggish almost as is I was intoxicated." She snarled.

'That's why she was acting weird' I thought

In mere seconds he was in front of her holding her down as she thrashed about trying to break free. Rin seemed to calm down, and she stopped fighting. She looked pale and sick.

"Rin look at me, wake up"

Rin's breathing pattern slowed down. She had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru-sama's arms. I couldn't help but smile at the two as I watched this scene. Like this is how it's supposed to be.

(Rin's dream)

 **'Rin, you will have to forgive your lord' a voice softly spoke**

 **'Never'**

 **'My beloved daughter you must trust me' mom said**

 **'What would you do if the man you love told you that you go 'whoring yourself for men'!? What would you do.' Tears ran down my face but I didn't care anymore. His words were the only things I could think about. They haunted me every thought.**

 **"Why! Because you will not go around whoring yourself for men! Do I make myself clear Rin!"**

 **Why does he keep torturing me?**

 **'Rin you must calm down' My mother said worriedly**

 **'Don't tell me to calm down' I screamed**

 **My anger was blinding me, boiling over. A wave of power came crashing down on me, and I couldn't control it. The color red was the only thing I could see. The only thing I could think about was getting blood on my claws. I could feel it my demonic powers surfacing, the claws, the fangs, the poison, my senses heightened, I could feel it all. Then another wave hit me. It was my spiritual powers. It was fighting with my demonic side. Trying to cage it. My body burned from the spiritual power. However I welcomed the pain. The battle was over my anger had the best of me, and my demonic side won. I didn't even fight against it, in fact I let it take control.**

 **I wasn't myself anymore right now I was being control by inner demon. I chuckled darkly. Cracking her nails I swung left and right at my mother only to go through her. I continued to swing and even though mom didn't have any wounds I could feel and smell the blood on my claws. I could even feel and hear the tearing of skin. If this isn't mom's blood than who's is it?**

 **"Why! Because you will not go around whoring yourself for men! Do I make myself clear Rin!" His voice taunted**

 **Malicious thoughts kept creeping in my head. 'I hate you, I want to feel your blood on my claws.' I just kept swiping, with renewed vigor.**

 **My body went rigid. This scent, it cant be! It is.**

 **"Sesshomaru-sama" I growled**

 **His scent surrounded me, he surrounded me. He was everywhere. "Stop this Rin" Sesshomaru demanded. I growled "Oh come on my lord can't this whore have a little more fun" Swish, Swish. I kept swiping her claws, but he evaded all the attacks.**

 **"Rin" He said more forcefully**

 **I was kicking and punching now. It took a while but I was actually hitting him. But seeing him injured, and not reacting to it at all angered me more. I attacked him harder. They took much for him to just try and evade anymore. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles, and attacked with his poison whip. He cut me up but I don't think he injected poison. I couldn't get close enough, so I used my spiritual whip on him. Our whips clashed. We couldn't hit each other, we were equally matched.**

 **I didn't realize my moves were getting sluggish with each step. My footing wasn't right. I was dizzy my vision was getting hazy. Why do I feel like this. Poison! He poisoned me.**

 **"I hate you! You asshole you put small amounts of poison in my body so that I wouldn't kill me but I would make me sluggish almost as is I was intoxicated." I snarled.**

 **He teleported in front of me. Strong arms encircled me and no matter how much I fought back, I couldn't escape. My inner demon relaxed and pain shot through my entire body. Even though I was in pain I knew I was safe. Safe in his arms.**

 **"Rin look at me, wake up"**

I tried to wake up but I couldn't, I was too tired. The poison was getting to me. Even though I was in a half asleep, half awake state, I collapsed in his arms. In the arms of the man I couldn't help but fall in love with. I snuggled against his chest and fell into dreamless, peaceful sleep

A/N

I hope you guys enjoy chapter 6 of Rin the living Yin and Yang. I wanted to spice it up a little and don't worry if you get a little confused about why Rin had access to her powers it will be explained in chapter 7!

Don't forget to review

bye bye my little readers ;)


	7. Important announcement

I'm sorry guys I've been busy lately with school family and Romance life. So I took the time to reread the chapters, you know get in the typing mood when I realized my grammar wording practically everything is off so I'm redoing it. I'm also going to put it on AO3 just because my friend told me to


	8. New Announcement

Sorry guys for the long wait but I have finally redid the first chapter took longer than I thought but it's cool. It's not actually on this story but just go to my page and there will be a story named **Rin The Living Yin and Yang: The Revised Version** Little heads up i'm making them longer. Don't even ask me why it took so long okay let's just make it a long story short and say 2 boys happened to turn my life upside down my boyfriend and someone who shall not be mentioned any further


End file.
